


1191, Pegasus Moon 24: Fatigue

by KelikZenair



Series: Three Houses Works [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelikZenair/pseuds/KelikZenair
Summary: Byleth has been running herself into the ground as Archbishop, Queen, and now-mother of two, all while continuing to teach as she loved to, now instructing the Knights of Seiros. Claude comes up with a plan to lighten the load, even if her pride is reluctant to let him.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Three Houses Works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762996
Kudos: 16





	1191, Pegasus Moon 24: Fatigue

Byleth sat on the bed that she and Claude shared, letting out a drawn-out sigh as she let down her hair.

"What's wrong, my love?" Claude asked, as he changed into his sleepwear.

"It's just...all so much. Nadira is so much more active than Camio was, and the students are starting to arrive...and I may have half a decade of experience as archbishop, but it's still such a taxing position...even after all that, as much as I enjoy training the Knights, that's a lot of work too…"

Claude nodded, "You've always been one to put a lot on your plate, By. Maybe you should just let yourself rest."

Byleth began slipping out of her uniform to change into her nightgown, "You know I can't do that, Claude. I'm the archbishop of Fòdlan. I'm the spiritual heart of the entire kingdom...I can't "rest"."

"Sure, you're all of that." Claude turned to her, "But you're also human."

He chuckled and smiled coyly, holding his shirt in his hands, "Well, for the most part."

His smile turned more sincere, "You can't keep pushing so hard all the time."

"But I'm an idea, Claude. An icon. If I rest, I'll break that illusion."

"That's no reason to work yourself to the bone over it. The people need an icon who is always at her strongest. What's best for Fòdlan right now isn't an exhausted and stressed out archbishop, it's a strong, stable one. Taking a few days rest won't hurt anybody."

Byleth sighed. As much as she loathed to admit it, he was right. All she was doing was crushing herself under largely self-imposed pressures. She hated the stress and exhaustion, but…

"But if I rest, who will care for Nadira, or usher in the students, or do my church work, or instruct the Knights? People need me every day."

"Me, Hanneman and Manuela, Seteth, and Alois and Catherine, respectively."

Byleth was taken aback. She hadn't been expecting an answer.

"I-I…"

"By, come on. We have the greatest knights and scholars in all of Fòdlan here. We'll be able to manage it if you take some time off. I can focus on Nadira, Hanneman and Manuela can help the new students, Seteth has plenty of experience with church busywork, Alois is captain of the Knights, and Catherine is the strongest of them."

He smiled at her.

"It'll all be okay."

Byleth sighed in defeat, "Okay, okay, you win...I'll take a weekend off."

"Oh no my love, you're taking at least a week."

"A week? Claude, that's absurd!"

"We can handle it, By. You clearly need the time to rest. I know you won't be able to just twiddle your thumbs, but at least let us do the heavy lifting. All you need to do for the next week is walk around the monastery and look pretty." Claude smiled at her, "And you've already got half of that down."

Byleth blushed and smiled back, eyes darting down as she admitted defeat.

"Fine, but only a week."

Claude nodded, "Whatever I can get, my love."

He walked over and gave her a kiss.

"Now let's get some rest. You'll even be able to sleep in as much as you need tomorrow." He smiled at her, "No duties, after all."

Byleth smiled back. "Hey, I'm not that exhausted."

"Oh, we'll see about that, my love."

After a little bit of preparation, the rulers slipped into bed. Once she had time to take in the moment- her head on her pillow, her blankets wrapped around her, the love of her life beside her- she realized just how exhausted she really was.

It didn't take her long to slip into slumber, and just as Claude predicted, she slept the morning away.


End file.
